The Epic Adventures of Scooby Doo
by CelestialBondageSpider
Summary: These are the aventures of my favorite brave canine hero. See him as he fights all sorts of scary Horror monsters and inner demons! More Chapters/Episodes coming soon!
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Curse of the Weredogs!**

One day, Scooby-Doo was walking around a park and saw a glowing purple Scoobyt-Snack. It looked really yummy to Scooby-Doo, so he ate it up. Unfortunetly, it was an EVIL MAGIC Scooby-Snack and it hippotised him into being EVILK! Scooby-Doo was comitting all sorts of EVIL crimes such as blowing up police offices, ransaking grocery stores, and stealing lollipops from orpahned babies. Then the Mystery Inc Gang swa what was shappening and were worried about EVIL Scooby-Doo!

"Scooby, whatre you doing?" cried Shaggy.

"Stop it right new Scoob!" said Fred.

"It's not cool to do EVIL things Scooby!" said Daphne.

"Please Scooby listen to us all!" worried Velma.

But Scooby didnt listen cuz he was EVIL and still hippotised. So in retatliation, Scooby started to bite everyone on the butt!

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy.

"Jinkies!" shourted Velma!

"Yow!" sadi Fred.

"Yii!" sdaid Daphne.

Then Scooby-Doo ran off to the foresrt and slept n a cave for the night. Then the next day, Scoobvy-Doo was back to normal and he got a BIG headache from the EVIL Scooby-Snack. Forgettign about what happended the night before, he rushed back to the Mystery Inc Gang to say how much he missed then. However, when Scooby arrived, he discoverd that the Mystery Inc Gang had been transformed into dogs! Shaggy was a Mexican Hairleass Dog, Velma was a shaggy, poofy dog, Fred was a Lab, and Daphne was a Collie! Then Scooby remebmered what happened the night before and was so fulled with gilt, so he cried and ran away from the Mystery Inc Gang. Then the Mystey Inc Dog Gang looked at each other and started to feel the love between each other and they getting really close to each other, when suddenly, an angry duck charged into the middle of the scence and started to shout.

"Alright you little munchkins! This scene is way too inappropriate for you to see! So were havin an intermishon with music!" and kazoo music plays…

**2 hours later…**

"The scene is over! Carry on!" said the duck as he left the scene.

**Several Months Later…**

Shaggy and Velma were walking in a park with several puppiers right beghind them, then Fred and Daphne were walinking with several puppies as well. Meanwhile, Scooby-Do was faraway from them and was looking over the park on a cliff with sadness in his heart.

**Many Years Later…**

Scooby-Doo was still looking over on the cliff with sadness and gloominess, except he has grown old and has a long beard. Eventaully, the cliff started to crackles and Scooby-Doo fell to his doom. Then Scooby-Doo woke up from his bed screaming! He locked at himself and saw he wasn't old anymore!

"Rust a ream!" Scooby sighed.

"That's the last time I have Bannana Split-flavored Scooby Snacks!" and Scooby-Doo went back to bed.

**THE END**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Scooby-Doo V.S. The House of Wax**

Scooby-Doo was takin a trip to Birmingham, Texas to see the old person wax museum that opened three decades ago in Texas. When Sccooby parked his motorcycle near the enttrence of the museum and went inside. The number first thing that he noticed was that the entire museum was empoty, except for the wax figurs of course. Scooby-Doo vigirisly ingored it and continued in side the library. He walked through the coridoors of the museum and saw amazing wax sculpchers on every wall and inside the museam! There were cavemen, minotars, Vikings, gorillas, mermaids, robot ninjas, clowbn ninjas, and even ninjas! Then Scooby-Doo saw something so paintedly illustrious, so magnificently marvelous, so epic, that HE… NEEDED… TO SEE IT! So Scooby-Doo ran ober to the speckle and good Lord of the heavens in Nazareth, it was fantastic! It was a perfict wax reptile of the Knights of the Round Table! (AN: LOL, like the pizza!) There was King Wart with all of his faythfull subjects stiting perfectly still like a wax scuplcahur and not a single grain of dust mite feces or anthrax was on them!

"WINGO!" said Scooby-Doo very sloly and dramaticly, like Bary White.

Then Scooby-Doo went to explore the rest of them museum. Scooby-Doo went uop to the 2nd ceiling where he saw a perfecto wax repica of a Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring!

"Cool!" mentioned Scooby-Doo with even more estatic exitement. Then he made more exploring the rest of the 2nd when he saw a waxhibit called "Cluelessness", it had wax statutes if a cow, a barn, a sunflower, and a U.F.O. hovering over the cow! It was like Signs!

"Reheeheeheeheeheehee!" laughed Scooby-Doo.

Then Scooby-Doo saw a scarry wax figure of a wherewolf, marring, a scarred womane! Scooby-Doo shivered with fear like a cowerdly Snorunt! But he continued froam the death of inocence . As he went around the 2nd floor, he made more wax figures, though thewse were very rancid. There where zombies, mummys from the Mummy Retruns, withches from escape to witch mountain, Frankestine's colossus, mad scientists called Frankenstein, and lions from Dorothy! Scooby-Dio was a bit more afraid then erliar, but he peed his pants around the wax museum. Then he goes up the 3rd floor. For some reason, it was very dark, except for a few candles that flickered like a sad lonely, washed-up wrestler's fame. This mad Scooby-Doo very scared and trembeling with terrier. Then he took a few more stepsd, when suddenly, a wax vampire came ourt of nowere and hissed at Scooby-Doo because he wanted to suck his blodd RED!

"RAAAAAHH!" arffed Scooby-Doo!

Then joing the wax vampire were a wax pirate, a ear wax medusa, a metal death wax zombier, and a WAX GOHST!

"WAX MONSTERRRSSS!" crammed Scooby-Doo.

Then the wax monsters slowly graned and moan. Then in they uniosn roar at once.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" roared the wax monsters!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" continued the ratreded wax bisexual Vamp ire.

Then the other wax monsyters stared wat the wax vampire with mad furies because the wax vampire ruined their tramaticising roar, from the inner colon of Hell, that was removing Scooby-Doo from his innards.

"Okay, I'm done." said the wax vampire aawkwardly with engulfing shame and deplorable embarrassment. He must commit seppuku.

Then the wax monsters glare down like Scooby-Doo like an angry weevern!

"We'll kill you!" mortified Vamp.

"And there's no one to help you!" slurped the wax medusa!

As the insults keept piling over Scooby-Doo, his inferiority complex was beginging to engulf him untill Scoobu-Doo got a hold of himself and restarted his epicness and supreme confidence factors with 100 horsepower!

"Oh yeah?" snarked Scooby-Doo!

"Ri'll destroy this place!" said Scooby-Doo.

"Huh?" murdered the wax monstrs. *Then Epic Matrix music from Pico Unloaded benigns to play*

Scooby-Doo slowly pulled out a scarlet bananda with infinite ammo, a grey wifebeater shirt, a bottle of hard wiskeys, a box of maches, and a HUGE flamewthrower from Hell! Then Scooby-Doo began to master the wax monsters in indomination!

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" rammed Scooby-Doo. Then he shot huge streams of fire at the wax monsters, which caused them to set on fire!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the wax monsters!

Then one by one, the wax monsters were like a raging forest fire, burning ever lump before the rebirth and storm. Except for the wax vampire, who was barley alive! *Epic Matrix music from Pico Unloaded stops playing*

"Hey man! That ain't nice!" smoked the wax vampire's chared and melting corpse.

"But you're evil!" relied Scooby-Doo.

"Oh yeah…" said the wax vampitre. Then he became dust, as do vampires. From dust to dust. *Epic Matrix music from Pico Unloaded continues to play*

Then Scooby-Doo pulled out his bottle of wiskey and started to drink it to the floor. Next, Scooby-Doo ran rimshots over the wax museum, bunring up all sorts of gorrible (AN: A word I made up!) wax monsters that were changing at him. He fought his way thru all sorts of horrible, shaggy abombminations of chthonic proportions. HE flamed his way through wax ninjas, wax Frankeinstein, wax mad scientists, and wax bears! HE did all of this while making his bottle of wiskey kiss the floors of the wax museum. Then Sccobby-Doo was sailed by a maladoious wax sunflower, a wax shamrock cow charged at Scooby-Doo, and A WAX BARN LEAPT TOWARDS HIM! Thankfuly, Scooby-Doo dogged the wax burn and barned it to the ground along the wax sunflower and the with wax cow. But the terror was NOT over yet! There was the wax ufo. that flew towards him. Then Dcooby-Doo blasted the wax U.F.O. with liquor as it came crashing down the floor! Scooby-Doo watched as the wax U.F.O. melted all the way into the first level and then to the Earth's core. Hover, Scooby-Doo didn't not ice the wax Rex behind him right! Then Scoobuy-Doo turned left around and finaly saw the viscous wax tyrant saurass baring its teeth. The wax Tyrannosaurus let out a loud scream that made Scooby-Doo vibrate limp. Next the wax Tyrannosaurus Rex chomped Cooby-Doo. THIS… DID… NOT… STOP… SCOOBY-DOO! Scooby-Doo burned his flamethrower up again and crammed the wax Tyrannosaurus Rex's teeth untill they were a white, waxy and clean mess. Then Scooby-Doo jumped out of the wax Tyrannosaurus Rex's mouth, in slo-moe with his bandana all covered in sweat, and melted the rest of the the wax dinosaur untill it was extinct again! Then Scooby-Doo worked his way up the museum and he was at the top floor! *Epic Matrix music from Pico Unloaded stops playing*

"Doo, doodoo, doodoo!" sang Scooby-Doo as he walked up to a door.

Scooby-Doo opened the door to the top floor slowly and found the master wax moster. But this was no ordinary wax monster, it turned around and revealed itself to be…THE WAX DEVIL!

"RAAAAAAAHHH!" the wax devil raoared like a rabid Suicune!

"I AM THE KING AND LEADER OF THE WAX MONSTERS! SOON, WE WILL KILL ALL DOGS IN THIS MUSEUM! AND YOU'RE NEXT!" bellowed the wax devil!

Satan was about to grab Scooby-Doo, when Scooby-Doo shot his flamethrower at the wax devil's arms, causing them to melt! This made the wax devil angrty and he was about to swallow up Scooby-Doo. But Scooby-Doo scoffed and shot trhe wax devil's jaw with his flamethrower, which caused it to melt out of plaxce.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" painfully screamed the wax devil!

Then Scooby-Doo poured out the last drops of wiskey in the wax devil's room and pulled out a match! The ewax devil looked at Scooby-Doo, then the match, then the trail of wiskey. Wax devil knew what was going to hapen and scared!

"DON'T LIGHT THE HOUSE ON FIRE!" burdened the wax devil.

But Scooby-Doo don't listen and he lighted the match and shouted "Rime to rye!"

Then Scooby-Doo dropped the match, made a mad dash for a nearby window, and lept out of the wax museum while shouting "SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" and drinking the last drops of wiskey.

The wax museum exploded into final thing but a miniature shards of wood and useless ashes, without dust. Scooby-Doo got on his motorcycle and rode back to Illinois, where his home in Coolsville is. The next day, Scooby-Doo was watching True Blood on HBO when he changed the channel to the Daily Show news channel. He suddenly noticed that the topic being covered was the wax museum being blown up by him! Then Shaggy came into the news to watch with him. Steve Carrell was stating how heroism belonged Scooby-Doo for blowing up a museum!

Then Shaggy looked at Scooby-Doo and said "Like wow! I never knew you'd do that!"

"Rime just doing my rob!" replied earnest Scooby-Doo!

They both laughed with joy and were happy again! And the wax museam was never to be seen again…

**THE END**


End file.
